


The Perfect Card

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Google have to find so many different sites? It shouldn't be so hard to find a decent card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Card

Danny bit his lip in thought as he scrolled through the thousands of hits Google had returned once he clicked search.

It seemed like such a simple idea, searching for an e-card that one could keep in ones inbox where it wouldn’t get torn, have things spilt on it or generally collect dust.

There was no way he would be able to find a card in the mass of sites the search engine had found. 

At least, no way he’d be able to find the right card; the ones he found were either pink and seriously girly, or the links were decoys and took him to sites about breast or penis enlargement – sometimes even both.

He wasn’t a patient man but when another site proceeded to have nothing similar to what he was looking for, he was ready to scream; what little patience he might have had was gone.

It shouldn’t be that difficult to find an online card; it wasn’t even that difficult to find the right card in a card shop, but he had been so busy with work, he had barely realised what month it was, let alone the date.

With a growl, he opened another site, telling himself that if he couldn’t find the right one there, he was going to take a photo of himself naked and use that instead.

Just when it seemed like he didn’t have any other option, he spotted the perfect card in the bottom corner of the screen.

~

Miami

Tim yawned widely and sipped his coffee as he waited for his laptop to boot up. He was tired and it was three in morning, but he couldn’t sleep.

There was a dog barking somewhere outside and it had been keeping him awake for an hour, as he contemplated grabbing his gun and shooting the mutt. Deciding against animal cruelty, he gave up the idea of sleeping completely.

He smiled when he saw he had an email from his lover, which had only been sent thirty minutes before. He wasn’t surprised Danny was up at such at such a ridiculous hour; Danny seemed to take living in the city that never slept seriously because the only way Tim knew to wear him out was sex and even that took a lot of effort. Not that he was complaining.

A laugh escaped when he saw an e-card of a yellow motorcycle speeding down a highway in the middle of the countryside.

‘Happy six month anniversary’ Danny had entered as the message, reminding Tim of what he had been meaning to do all week.

Buy Danny a card.


End file.
